Playdate
by Neon Genesis Guyver III
Summary: Two Little Sisters fight over an "Angel". Their Daddies aren't sure what to do. It's not like they can spank them.


**BIOSHOCK**

**Playdate**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock; in ANY sense of the term. It is still kick-ass!_

The water dripped against its helmet as it stood waiting. It was still, but alert, because it knew that any second, a spliced-up freak would come to threaten the little one. She, meanwhile, just hummed sweetly as she impaled the "Angel" again and again with her "toy". If any part of either of them realized how disturbing this was, they didn't show it. She removed the "toy" and lifted the vial to her lips. An unceremonial gulping sound emitted from her throat.

When she finished she gave a satisfied sigh. A small burp escaped her lips. She covered her mouth and giggled. "Esscuse me," she said sweetly. She then sniffed the air. "Come on Mr. Bubbles! More angels!"

The ground shook with each step of its metal boots. The sound of its steps drowned out the soft taps of her feet as she skipped through the rubble. It would also have drowned out the sounds of metal hooks above them, allowing that Spider Splicer to chance a sneak attack.

Fortunately, "Mr. Bubbles" caught a glimpse of the freak in one of its upward facing eyes. Just as it was about to jump down, the red-eyed daddy impaled it on its drill. The Spider screamed before the daddy drove it into a wall and set its drill into high gear. Within seconds, it was nothing more than a red smear on the crumbling wall.

The little one paid no heed to what transpired, knowing "Mr. Bubbles" could handle anything that came for her. She continued to skip, humming a little tune as she made her way to the angel.

She came into a large chamber, a sitting area with a dead tree in the center. The glass above holding the sea at bay was only slightly cracked, allowing small trickles of water into the chamber.

The little one licked her lips as she spotted the "angel". Poor bastard had his brains blown out. The bloody gun in his hand seemed to suggest he took his own life. Of course, such things did not register to either life form. To the girl, the corpse was a beautiful angel that filled her with its holy light, making her a good little angel. To the daddy, it was an unavoidable hazard, annoying at best, but necessary to make his charge happy. That was all it cared about, her happiness.

She ran up to the "angel". Just as she was about to dive in, her needle crossed with another. The little one looked up and found herself looking into the glowing eyes of another little one. The other had blond hair as opposed to her brunet.

"Hey," said the blond. "This is my angel!"

"No!" replied the brunet. "I smelt it firs, so its mine!"

"No, I smelt it first!" replied the other, making to stab the corpse.

This action caused the brunet to dive at the other girl. They rolled around the floor, pulling hair and shouting angrily. They continued to fight, each shouting "Mine!" "Mine!"

Meanwhile, the brunet's daddy took notice of the blonde's. It was a Rosie, rivet gun held constantly at the ready. Like itself, the other daddy's eye was yellow, signifying that it also had no idea what to do in this situation. Both knew that they had to protect their little one from being hurt, with extreme prejudice. However, neither felt that they could rightly hurt another little one. Also, deep in the tiny reserves of logic both held left in the back of their minds, they knew that neither would really hurt the other and both would probably tire and fall asleep before any real damage could be done.

For several minutes, both little girls attacked each other. Neither daddy moved, waiting for their individual little one to tire.

A sound of moving rubble. Another shift. And another.

Both daddies went red. They turned on heel, each facing the entrance they came from. The Bouncer drew his spear gun, while its brother pointed its riveter into the darkness.

A moment of silence.

"RAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Fleets of splicers ran down the halls. They screamed in madness as the two daddies braced themselves. The Rosie's rivets shot down several splicers in waves. The Bouncer's spears pierced rows of mad splicers. As hard as they tried, eventually they were pushed back and into the chamber.

Leadheads unloaded their rifles and shotguns, carelessly hitting their fellows as they tried to blow the daddies away. This carelessness allowed the daddies to avoid taking most of the damage as they took the enemy head on. Bouncer tore through thugs and lead heads with its drill. Rosie busted skulls with the butt of its gun, putting a rivet through as many heads as it could. The daddies stood back to back, ammo flying as they stood, an army of two verses an army of dozens.

All the time, the little ones continued to argue and tug hair. The blond had her brunet sister in a headlock, when a red mist appeared around them. This mist soon gathered into the hideous form of a Houdini Splicer.

"Mmm," He growled, liking his lips hungrily. "Two little morsels ripe with ADAM." His hand lit with flame.

Both girls screamed in terror, hugging each other in abject fear. The Houdini only lasted for two seconds before a spear shot through his chest and a rivet through his brain. He fell to the floor. Behind him, both daddies stood, their guns still pointed in his direction.

Both girls were still shaking with terror as they looked about the room. The room was now filled with "angels". The daddies had turned all of the monsters into "angels", their eyes going back to the passive yellow. They then turned to each other, still in each other's arms. They began to laugh happily in relief. They gave each other friendly hugs as they shared the laugh. Both daddies, deep in that last refuse of humanity, felt relief as their little girls made up.

The girls harvested all the angels. They even shared one or two as a show of good will. They continued after this playing patty cake and trying to braid each other's hair. Their daddies just stood and watched as they played. If they could sense such things, they would have felt a sense of irony at seeing the two children acting as actual children and not the ADAM sucking monsters. As it stood, their little girls were happy; that was all that mattered.

Soon, both began to yawn. The daddies took their cue and picked up their respective little one and placed her on its shoulder. With half-lidded eyes, the two girls waved tiredly at each other before being carried away.

As she rode her daddy's shoulder, the brunet spoke, "Daddy? Do you think we will play again?"

The daddy did not acknowledge the question. All that mattered was that, for a time, she had been happy. It did not care how this happened. It brought her to her little pipe and helped her inside.

A yawn echoed from the tube. "Goodnight Mr. B."

The daddy walked off, waiting for its next shift. As it walked along, it looked out one of the windows and into the open sea. As it did, it saw something break the surface of the ocean. Through the shifting water, it could see an airplane falling through the water.

* * *

AN. Confession time, I have never actually played Bioshock before. I have seen walkthroughs and I love the story. This story has been swimming in my head for a short time, and I actually got it down. I love the little sisters and their relation to the big daddies. I liked the B2 versions a lot because they are so much cuter than their B1 counterparts. You can feel free to imagine whichever type you prefer as you read this. The daddies are just kick-ass. I hope you all like my interpretation of the Daddies and sisters.


End file.
